LenxRin LoveFest!
by Pocky-LoverGirl
Summary: A series of LenxRin oneshots! Each of them are based off of a song of theirs. Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

**Holy cow…It's been a while, hasn't it? Well, Pocky-chan's back! I've officially gone on a LenxRin obsession/rage/whatever ya wanna call it. Yay~ I love this couple so much! So, I will be writing a series of one-shots. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: Pocky-chan does not own Vocaloid.**

**I Like You, I Love You!**

My heart nearly stopped when I took the corner at the end of the hallway. He was doing what he usually did around this time of day, during the late hours of the evening. A sheet of music was in his possession, and a wave of his beautiful singing voice touched my ears. Len Kagamine. My mirror image, and my usual musical partner. We were normally always seen together, and we even shared a room. Two peas in a pod ever since Master created us. But there was another feeling. A feeling that boiled in the depths of my heart. A feeling that was warm and fuzzy and odd, and would surface whenever my eyes rested on him or when he was in my presents. Such a feeling…It was love. I'm pretty sure it was love. It had to be.

"H-h-hey, L-len!" I clamped a hand over my trembling mouth, feeling my cheeks become steamed with embarrassment and butterflies swarm into my stomach. My voice, like my entire body, was shaking. I forced myself to swallow(barely) a bit of my shyness as Len stopped singing and glanced at me with his gentle, turquoise eyes.

"Oh, hey there, Rin." he greeted warmly. My eyes narrowed in pure admiration at his kindness. Yes, he was so kind and good to me.

"D-do you have a minute?" I paused, averting my tense gaze down to my white boots. "I'm sorry if you're busy…I just…I just wanted to talk to you for a little while." Hearing a small chuckle, I hesitantly raised my head and blushed deeply at his radiant smile.

"Sure thing, Rin. Go ahead!" He set his music down, shifting all of his attention to me. I was dumfounded as I stared at him with wide eyes and a beat-red face. What was the point? What was I suppose to do or say? I shifted my balance nervously from one leg to another, trying to explore my mind and pull out something that would end this awkward moment(that I had started…wow I was stupid).

"So…um…You want to play a game?" I asked with a retarded, over-exaggerated grin. Len tilted his head with one eyebrow raised.

"Games?"

"Y-yeah! Like…Like maybe word games?" We stared at each other for at least thirty seconds, and a gust of more stupidity swept past me like a current of rushing water. I snapped my gaze away quickly and looked back down at the floor. "N-never mind…I'm not very…uh…I'm not very good at this." I could tell that Len was perplexed at my jittery behavior today, and I had never felt so shaky and humiliated in my life. I got it together before he could say anything.

"So, are you hungry, Len? Do you…want something to eat?" He shook his head and looked upward, scratching his shoulder in thought.

"Not really…But I've been singing for a good two hours. Do you have any water?" he asked, sighing and rubbing his throat. I frantically fiddled with my fingers, shaking my head with disappointment. He's been singing for two whole hours. He would obviously want water!

"N-no…I'm sorry." I heard Len laugh again, then felt his hand ruffle my yellow hair.

"Hey, it's fine." he reassured. I pouted with a red face and removed his hand, fixing my large white ribbon.

"No way! Y-you need it. I'll go get some, okay?"

"Uh…Well-" But I was already dashing away from him, entering the hallway once again and heading towards Master's kitchen. My mind was only thinking about water. Get Len some water. Get him the water. I opened the fridge, grabbed the first bottle I saw, and quickly made my way back. His eyes were on the monitor of Master's laptop as it pulled up results for the coolest guitars and keyboards. I felt my grip on the bottle of water tighten.

"_Stop looking at the screen…"_ my mind thought as I placed the water next to his music sheets. _"Please…look at me just a little bit…?"_ It made me sad, of course. Yet, I continued to watch that idiot. I couldn't speak…I didn't know what to say. With a sigh, I turned slowly and began the journey back to my room. What was I suppose to do now? I wanted to be honest…I wanted to badly to let my true feelings reach him. No good…It was too scary! Urf…I'm such a coward. Why was it so hard to convey my feelings? I stopped in front of the large window that sat near Miku and Luka's rooms. I pressed my hands lightly to the glass, my glowing orbs staring sadly at the sunset.

**The next day…**

"H-h-hey, Len!" I entered the room slowly, my fingers tapping against the door. He was fiddling with his keyboard, changing it to random settings then playing different tunes.

"Hm? Hey, Rin." Len smiled, and of course…I blushed. "What's up?"

"_Relax…Relax! You're just talking."_ I shook my blush away and settled down.

"Ha, ha…Um…I just wanted to talk again, that's all. S-sorry if I'm bothering you again…" A face-palm was certainly needed. What in the world was I saying?

"Of course not!" he laughed, patting my head gently. "A little chit-chat with a friend won't hurt." I frowned at the word "friend". No. I couldn't lose hope because of that!

"L-let's play Rock, Paper, Scissors!" I randomly suggested. Oh, smooth one, Rin. That's so romantic. But Len merely grinned.

"Uh, okay!"

"Rock…Paper…Scissors…Ice Coffee!" We paused. Did I just say ice coffee? What was wrong with me today? Len stared at me. "S-s-sorry…I'm pretty boring…" I jumped in surprise when Len laughed loudly, wiping away an itty-bitty tear.

"Y-you…said…ha, ha…Ice coffee!" My face exploded with embarrassment, but I couldn't help but smile. Len…was such an idiot.

"So…um…Are you hungry?" I asked. Urf…Didn't I ask that yesterday? Yup, I'm so original.

"No. Got any water?" He winked at me, and I flushed. He noticed it too…

"N-no…" I turned to my side, avoiding eye contact. Len raised an eyebrow and tilted his head to see my face.

"You okay, Rin?"

"Um…yeah. B-but…It's sudden…And it's a weird feeling…" I coughed lightly into my hand. "I'm sorry…"

"Huh? What are you talking about?" Len questioned, shaking my shoulder tenderly. "Rin?"

"Maybe…it's surprising." I gulped deeply, clenching my fists and whipping around to face him. "But…I wanted to hear…!" I stopped myself in mid-sentence, relaxed, and sighed, hiding my scarlet cheeks. I wanted to just drop to my knees and cry. What was I suppose to do? Be honest…Just say how you feel…It was so scary. I was too scared to convey these feelings…

"Hey…I think you should sit down. You don't look so good…" Len grabbed my shoulders and carefully sat me down on my orange-shaped bed. He leaned down, his eyes full of concern. "Are you sure you're okay?"

There was a sudden burst of determination inside of me, and I tightened my fists against my knees once more. Gah, no more of this! I was going to tell him! Here and now. I was going to release my feelings, no matter how long it would take.

"Len." I began, taking the deepest breath I had ever took. "I want…I want you to listen. It'll take a while but…I just want you to listen."

"Uh…Alright." Len sat next to me, nodding to tell me it was okay to begin.

"Well…y-you see…I-I,I,I,I…" I shut my eyes, feeling the warmth on my cheeks become even warmer with each second. "You see…you are, um…I…no sorry…wait."

"Rin…?"

"No…uh..I-I…um…uh…Y-y-you see…You're the one that I…I…li…li…" I shook my head rapidly, trying to calm down. I could feel my heart hammer in my chest. Calm down, calm down, calm down!

"Um…I honestly…uh…I-I…I um, um, uh…You're the one I…I…uh…Um, I…I-I…" Jeez, I couldn't take it anymore! Just spit it out! "I, you're…the one I…I…I…"

"You…?" Len urged me to press on. Wow. He was patient.

"Li, li, li, li-li, li, li, li-li-li, li…Lii…No…I forgot…Never mind…I'm sorry…" What was I doing?! No, no, no! Unacceptable!

"Well…okay, then." He wasn't mad, shockingly, and before he could stand, I grabbed his arm warmer.

"…Wait!" My mouth trembling, I picked up where I was. "Li..Li…li, li, li, li, li-li-li, li…Li…Li-li-li, li, li………I-I like you! I love you…!" I flung myself away from him the moment those words left my lips and I buried my crimson face into my fluffy pillows. I said it. I said it! But…

My body quivering, I nervously looked back at Len, who stared at me with an astonished expression. I felt my heart sink. He didn't…like me back?

"_I knew it…"_ my mind sobbed. But a gasp escaped my lips when Len wrapped his arms around me, pulling me into him. My eyes widened when his lips kissed the top of my head. He connected his turquoise eyes with mine, his warm, loving smile making me almost melt in his arms.

"Rin…I…I love you, too."

**I tried to make it as cute as possible, since the song is cute. I really hope you liked it! Please review and tell me what you think. Thank you! By the way…About Len and Rin being twins or mirror images…To me, it really just depends on the song they're singing. But I like them better as mirror images that take the role as twins sometimes in certain songs. Yeah…I'm talking too much, aren't I? *laffs***


	2. Chapter 2  World is Mine

**Whoa…It's been like, what, MONTHS. I got caught up in a lot of other stuff so I'm soooooo sorry I didn't update. Thank you all so much for your patience. Here's the second one-shot. I hope you all like it!**

**World Is Mine**

Len Kagamine was wearing a red and black shirt, baggy brown pants, and his pair of black converse shoes. His hair tied back in its usual style. He had to look good, right? For Rin Kagamine. His mirror image, his best friend, his musical companion and, of course, his number one princess in his world. And today, he was going to treat her like a princess.

"_No problem! I know exactly how to treat her like one!"_ his mind boasted as he waited for her to arrive. Len raised an eyebrow. _"…Don't I?" _He did, didn't he?

"Len~ I'm here!" At the sound of such a familiar and soft voice, Len grinned in excitement, but stared in surprise when he turned. Rin cocked her head to the side in confusion when he didn't say anything.

"Len? Why do you keep staring?" she questioned, placing her hands on her hips. Well…First of all, her hair was…certainly different today. It was in two pigtails like someone else he knew(cough-Miku-cough). He sighed. Why was she so competitive? He liked her usual style, with that big, white, adorable ribbon. Second…

"G-gah!" he gasped, bowing deeply. "S-sorry!" Stupid! He knew he was suppose to bow to the princess upon seeing her. Lastly, he knew he had to go along with every one of her desires, no matter how crazy or selfish. He heard a laugh and looked up quickly.

"You're so silly!" she giggled, walking over to him. She suddenly lost her footing, tripping down the two small, but still concrete, steps. "Kya!"

"R-rin!" Len dashed over to her side, inspecting her for injuries. He frowned. There was a bruise on her ankle. "Are you okay?"

"Ow…Yeah, I'm fine." she replied, noticing that she had a lost a shoe. "Could you help me over to the bench? And get my shoe." Without another word, Len did as instructed, guiding her to a nearby bench with a light blush on his face, and fetching her white high-heel. He bent down, slipping it back onto her foot, and smiling.

"There!" he said, blushing again when she returned his smile gently.

"Thanks, Len…oh." They both paused as a grumble was heard. Rin instantly turned red, and Len couldn't help but laugh. "S-shut up! That's not funny!"

"Alright, alright…" Len held his hand to his mouth, recollecting himself, though the teasing smile remained on his face. "Wait here, okay?" Rin watched in wonder as Len ran off. He was gone for a few minutes, three at most, and returned with two small snacks.

"Have some ice crea…Crape!" He quickly corrected himself as Rin took a small bites.

"Yeah, Len. You like chocolate banana crapes, don't you?" she recalled, licking some crème off of the corner of her mouth.

"Oh, yeah! Of course!" Real smooth, Len. Real smooth. _I'M SUCH AN IDIOT!_ His hands scratched rapidly at his yellow hair as he flailed in embarrassment. The last thing he wanted to do was look like a retard in front of his princess, even though she had countless flaws herself.

"What did you just say?" she asked.

"Nothing…" Len groaned, turning the other way with bags under his eyes and a smug frown on his face. "It's…nothing." He glanced back to see Rin gazing at a poster, her eyes captivated by the picture of the road roller and the text below that read: TAKE A RIDE!

"Oh…" she swooned, the dreamy look on her face giving a sense of trouble, mostly for Len. But that bright smile on her face…How could he not grin himself? He sighed.

"Rin…I don't think…Whoa!" Rin grasped his arm, tugging him off towards the large, yellow vehicle was parked near the poster with a look of sheer determination and excitement. "R-rin! You shouldn't ride this! Y-you're wearing a skirt and…!"

"Come on, Len! Just one quick ride, I proooomise!" she squealed, shoving him into the driver's seat. And of course, the so called "one quick ride" was more chaotic than the rides they took at the Vocaloid's studio(and that was with their own road roller). Rin stood proudly on the roof of the rode roller, cheering and waving her arms in the air as Len struggled to steer the darn thing, and make sure Rin fly off, either.. Just because they'd driven one, didn't mean they were that good at it(ask Kaito…).

Afterwards, they left that area of the amusement park, Rin spinning happily around.

"That's was great!" she beamed.

"Yeah…Except when we were kicked out." Len mumbled, sweat dropping and banging his head against a pole. The rest of the day was certainly fun(mostly for Rin). They took a look at a nearby music store, although Len become more flustered than he had ever been when Rin listened to samples of his songs. Of course, Rin also went around buying thinf left and right…with Len's money, and the poor boy was left with only a tiny amount of yen.

"Alright…Where to next…" He trailed off, seeing Rin staring off into the distance at Miku, Kaito, and Meiko, who were also here. The three of them looked happy, laughing a sharing merchandise they had purchased. Rin seemed to have a longing look in her gaze. Len frowned. Wasn't he good enough? Was he…boring her? She was more precious to him than anyone, and he only wanted to make sure she was happy…

"Hm? Len?" She gave him a questioning look when he grabbed her wrist.

"Aren't…Aren't you satisfied yet?" he asked, a hint of hurt in his voice. "Aren't you satisfied to be alone with…" Len paused, his eyes widened. Rin's face…Her cheeks…In a few mere seconds, they had gone from rosy pink, to crimson red. Len's cheeks followed suit. What…What was he thinking saying that?

"Uh…W-wait…" he began to stutter as Rin lowered her gaze, raising another hand. "I…I was joking! I was kidding! Seriously…WA!"

_SLAP. _

…Ouch.

_**After a series of apologies(from Len)…**_

Len stared silently at the mixture of red, orange, and yellow that blanketed the sky, feeling a soft gust of wind pass through the emptying area of the park. Hands in his pockets, he leaned against a tree while Rin sat with her knees to her chest, lazily twirling a strand of grass. She looked up, grinning.

"Say, Len." she started.

"Yeah?"

"Do you remember the first song we sang?"

"Pfft! Oh, yeah…Green is the enemy, right?" How could he forget? He was sweat dropping during the entire song. He couldn't forget anything, really. His memories with Rin were memories he always treasured. Whether it was new song or any other special occasion…He was always with Rin, and he didn't regret it. Not one bit.

"So…You do remember!" she giggled in an almost teasing manner.

"Well, you do, too!" They both laughed. Len watched as she chuckled, and placed his hand on her yellow head. Rin tilted her head in confusion, and let out a quick cry of protest when he ruffled her soft hair, making her pigtails become undone.

"H-hey…" she whined, but was once again caught off guard when Len took her hand. She looked at him in surprise, although he was looking down with a red face.

"I…I just wanted to hold it…" he murmured, but gasped lightly when Rin gently wrapped her fingers around his, giving him one of her endearing, bright smiles. He couldn't help but smile himself. He expression suddenly became dazed, and he leaned forward, his lips touching hers tenderly. Rin's breathing hitched lightly, for she didn't expect it really. She returned the kiss shyly, her other hand slipping into his.

Of course he would always remember…

_Because you'll always be…my number one princess._

**ARGH. I think it could've been a lot better personally…Updating at like 2:26 in the morning, and on a school night, is always fun! Again, I'm really sorry I didn't update for like all these months. I mean, holy cow. Someone has had a CHILD in the time I've been gone(okay, maybe not but still…). I'll try to be more dedicated to you guys, I promise! Anyways, reviews aren't required, but always appreciated! **


End file.
